


The Sight of You

by starofjems



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rating likely to change in future chapters, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Tanaka Ryuunosuke trying the best he can to make a life for himself and his son, and how Nishinoya Yuu becomes a part of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight of You

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank and curse my Twitter crew of Tanaka fanatics (and my sister) that enabled this idea and made me ignore all my other plans just to start this AU

“Do you think we should call the police?”

“He hasn’t done anything yet… But what if he’s part of a gang?”

Nishinoya looked up from his homework, more curious than concerned. He liked working on his homework in the local park near his apartment complex, something about being outside helped him focus. There was a group of mothers that frequented the park with their kids around the same time Nishinoya was free to do his homework. They were a chatty bunch, always getting paranoid and worked up over something. 

It was easy to figure out who they were talking about with a quick glance around the park. Sitting at one of the park tables by the playground was a man probably around Nishinoya's age. His hair was buzzed to his scalp, but the look honestly suited him. He was wearing a rather colorful tank top that left no room for imagination about his fitness. What was such a hunk doing hanging around the park anyways?

He didn’t seem to have any purpose, which was why Nishinoya could understand the mothers starting to get uppity. It was a little weird for someone so brash looking to be chilling by the playground. In the time it took Nishinoya to give the man a look over, he had glanced up from his phone multiple times to watch the playground. Okay, maybe the mothers did have a reason to be concerned. No matter how attractive this guy was there wasn’t really much someone could think about that kind of behavior- 

“Daddy!”

One of the kids on the playground with a head of fluffy orange hair leaped off the slide and raced toward the man in question. The semi-scowl on the man’s face that might have just been his resting faced immediately brightened into the biggest smile Nishinoya had ever seen.

The man held his arms out for a jump he was obviously expecting and lifted the delighted child into the air. 

“Did you see that? Did you see that? I went flying!”

“I did see Shouyou! You were awesome!” 

“I was super duper awesome!”

The man laughed with his son and Nishinoya forgot how to breathe. His smile was so wide it made his eyes crinkle. Even with the distance between them, Nishinoya could see the overwhelming amount of love in his eyes as he stared at his son. Holy shit, if he thought the guy was attractive before, it paled in comparison to the sight before him now. 

From the sudden silence of the women near Nishinoya, he had a feeling their opinions had quickly changed to line up with his own. Who could blame them? That kid looked like the happiest kid on the face of the planet and Nishinoya had a feeling there was no better loved kid and this one. What wasn’t attractive about a young, seemingly great dad?

Nishinoya had half a mind to go up to the man and his son right then and there and see when he was free. Before he could actually turn that thought into action, the man answered a call on his phone and started talking animatedly as he rested his son on his hip. He picked up a backpack, surely full of items for the kid, and headed out of the park.

Ah well, it was a shot in the dark. It was rude of him to automatically assume a hot dad like that would be single anyways. Whoever he was talking with on the phone seemed to get the same response from as when his son went running to him. Obviously someone important to him.

With a small sigh, Nishinoya turned his attention back to his homework. That was a nice break from the books at least. Maybe if he were lucky, hot dad and his son would become a staple at the park and Nishinoya could enjoy some nice eye candy while resting his brain. 

Luck did not seem to be on Nishinoya’s side. There were only a couple of weeks left in the spring semester and the few times he was out studying the hot dad never returned. One afternoon he had recognized the child, but he was accompanied by a woman that seemed as out of place at the playground as the man had been. She wore a tight tank top to accentuate her well endowed chest and carried a motorcycle helmet with her. (The park mothers certainly had plenty to say about her.) 

Nishinoya briefly wondered if this woman was the kid’s mother, and then by logic probably hot dad’s partner. But he quickly debunked the idea from the way the kid interacted with her. She seemed more like a close friend or relative than a mother. Huh, maybe Nishinoya wasn’t so far off to assume hot dad was a hot single dad.

The cute kid and his woman companion came by the park several more times before the semester ended and Nishinoya’s schedule changed for the summer semester. He was going into his third year of university studying kinesiology and had gotten himself a teaching assistant position for the summer. It was for an entry level anatomy and physiology class, but Nishinoya was still rather nervous. Sure he knew his stuff, but did he know it well enough to help students in the class? He sure as hell hoped so. 

He had a week of break between the spring and summer semester, but spent the entire week preparing himself for the few classes he was taking and his teaching assistant position. By the time the first week of classes came around, the last thing on his mind was of his little crush on the hot dad he saw that one time at the park.  
The class was set later in the afternoon, but Nishinoya was expected to be available in a small office of his own connected to the professor’s an hour before and after the class should students need help. He had just set his bag down, about to start settling into the new space when a knock on the door made him jump in surprise. Apparently some students were even more anxious about the class than he was.

“Yo, what can I do for you-” Nishinoya greeting trailed off to leave him slack jawed and staring at the man in his doorway. It was hot dad. The hot dad with the nice body and adorable son and blinding smile. 

Said hot dad looked extremely unnerved by Nishinoya’s stare and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Uh- sorry if I’m a little early for office hours on the first day of classes. I was hoping I could talk to the professor about some possible accommodations…”

Oh shit he was absolutely staring. Nishinoya coughed to clear his throat and threw the man a hopefully reassuring smile. “Hey no problem, that’s what I’m here for! I’m the teaching assistant, Nishinoya Yuu. What can I do for ya?”

All the tension in the man released with a soft sigh and easy smile as he held his hand out to Nishinoya. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I’m actually really glad I can speak to someone a little less intimidating than the professor first. My professor this morning nearly gave me a heart attack before I could ask.”

Nishinoya couldn’t help but smirk as he shook Tanaka’s hand. “You don’t look like the type to scare easy. Honestly with that delinquent haircut you look more like the type to be doing the scaring.”

Tanaka looked taken aback for a moment before he burst into laughter. His laugh was loud and unruly and completely suited him. “Nah my scaring others days are behind me for the most part. And I feel like with your flashy hairstyle, you would know better than anyone that nothing is scarier to a former punk than teachers!”

“You got me there.” Nishinoya snickered and gestured for Tanaka to take a seat. He plopped down in his chair behind the desk and pulled up his e-mail to take notes like a good teaching assistant should. “Alright former punk, what accommodations will you be needing?”

“Well, it’s not so much what I’ll be needing, but if the professor would be willing.” Tanaka’s smile never wavered as he said with a hint of pride in his voice, “My son gets out of preschool right before this class and hopefully my sister will be able to watch over him, but there might be some days where she can’t take him. He’s a well behaved kid and I don’t expect anything out of the professor besides allowing him to accompany me to class from time to time.”

Oh right, Nishinoya had almost forgotten Tanaka had a son, despite knowing him as ‘the hot dad’ for the past couple of weeks. Wait. Nishinoya’s brows furrowed as he tried to quickly do some math. He had assumed Tanaka was around his age, but this course was a freshman level course. But how could Tanaka possibly be that young and have a son that old? Nishinoya figured the boy was at least three. Although even if they were the same age Tanaka definitely had to have his son while in high school.

Tanaka cleared his throat with a sheepish smile. “I can see you trying to figure it out how old I am and what I’m doing in a freshman class. Don’t worry, my first professor already grilled me on my life story before giving me permission to bring Shouyou to class if the need came about.” He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “Made some bad decisions in high school, got my girlfriend knocked up, ended up with a kid. I had to work a couple years to get us steady, but I’m coming back to school so I can actually have a decent job to support my kid. And- Dude are you crying?”

“N-no!” Nishinoya yelled, wiping at his eyes frantically. He got so caught up listening to Tanaka’s story he forgot to keep his cool. Touching stories always got to him and Tanaka was obviously trying so hard for his son, how could he not be moved?! “Shut up!”

A wicked grin spread across Tanaka’s face as he tried to reign in his snickers. “That’s just the cliffnotes version, man. You’re getting all misty eyed from that, I’m glad I didn’t get sucked into giving you my whole life story like I did this morning.”

Nishinoya was almost slightly jealous of the professor that apparently got that life story. Then again, it probably was for the best since he his crush got drastically worse with just that cliffnotes version. This had to be fate, especially considering from that short explanation, Tanaka was very much single. But, shit, that was not what his main concern as teaching assistant should be. Nishinoya put on his best dependable smile and shot Tanaka a thumbs up. “The professor is a super chill dude. I’ll relay what you said to him, but I’m positive he won’t have a problem with you bringing your kid along to class if it’s a last resort.”

“That’s a relief.” Tanaka got to his feet and held his hand out to Nishinoya again with a wide smile. “Thanks for helping me out. I’m pretty relieved to have such a cool TA for the class I was fretting over the most. Hope you don’t get too sick of me coming around for help.”

‘Please come as much as you want.” Was on the tip of Nishinoya’s tongue but he managed to rein it back as he shook Tanaka’s hand. “I’m here to help the students. Don’t even worry about bothering me, because you won’t!”

“Thanks,” Tanaka said with a firm grip before he let go and headed for the door. “I’ll see you a bit in class then, Nishinoya-san?”

“Noya-” He said before he could stop himself. Tanaka raised his brows questioningly and Nishinoya smiled confidently to cover his eagerness. “You can call me Noya-san. And yeah, you’ll see me in class.”

Tanaka’s grinned from ear to ear and gave Nishinoya a mock salute. “Noya-san it is. Thanks again.” And he was out the door.

Nishinoya sunk back in his chair and groaned quietly. This was bad. This was super bad. He had now seen Tanaka Ryuunosuke all of two times and spoken to him only once, but he was 100% absolutely smitten with him. What a great start to his first teaching assistant position.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all reviews even if its just a (thumbs up)! I want to love all of you that come to read this fic because all tananoya and tanaka fans are my friends and I hope you'll enjoy what more I have to bring with this fluff attack


End file.
